One of the purposes of optical fiber links is to increase the amount of information transmitted on a given support and in particular to increase the number of channels. Multiplexing methods, mainly optical, are currently being developed along these lines. Various components containing integrated optics are required to carry out these multiplexing techniques.
The present invention relates to a multi-purpose component with integrated optics fully adapted to various types of multiplexing.